onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou vs. Death Gatling's Group
This is the battle that took place between several heroes and the Hero Hunter Garou after Garou was recovering from his scuffle with Saitama and Watchdog Man Prologue Garou is seen recovering from his injuries in his hideout and re-encounters Tareo. Tareo explains to Garou he has to leave the hut, but Garou figure Tareo was bullied into it. Garou tells Tareo that if he wants to stand up to his friends he has to become strong, which Tareo already knew. Garou then felt being surrounded and asks Tareo for the hero catalog. Battle Garou asks Tareo for the hero catalog to identify each one of the heroes outside his shack. After identifying all of the heroes, he proceeds to exit the shack. Death Gatling tells Garou that they are here to capture him, but Garou retorts that with Death Gatling and his group, the hero hunt will surpass 100 heroes.30 Gun Gun quickly opens fire on Garou, but Garou easily dodges and attempts to counterattack. However, he is forced to dodge again because of Stinger's attack. Stinger's attack is quickly followed up with Arrow Rain from Shooter, which Garou also manages to dodge. Chain'n'toad begins the next wave of attacks as Smile Man attacks from above as Wild Horn attacks from behind. Gun Gun manages to land a hit as tries to attack Wild Horn. Stinger follows up and manages to cut Garou's arm. Garou notices that Glasses lack of action, but is then hit by Chain'n'toad's weapon and attacked by Smile Man again. Chain'n'toad uses his Ear Cutter technique, but failed to injure Garou a second time. Smile Man and Chain'n'toad proceed to continuously barrage Garou before the Human Monster has any time to recover. Arrow Rain comes down as Smile Man, Chain'n'toad, and Gun Gun attack all at once. Despite twisting in the air, Garou is hit by two of the arrows. Glasses resupplies Shooter before Garou tries to go after the hero. Glasses manages to dodge Garou's initial attack and lands a hit on Garou as the Hero Hunter is distracted by the heroes behind him and the pebbles thrown by Glasses. Afterwards, Death Gatling gives Garou one last chance to surrender. As he continues to fight the heroes, flashbacks of his childhood come back to Garou, as he remembers all of the villains that were unfairly defeated just because they were outnumbered by the heroes. Chain'n'toad attacks Garou with his chain, but to his surprise, Garou managed to intercept the chain, even though the chain was aimed at his blind spot. Smile Man then attacks Garou from behind with his kendama and throws it at him. Garou, however, catches the kendama and redirects it toward Chain'n'toad, taking him out of the battle. Gun Gun fires his pistol at Garou, but Garou uses Smile Man's kendama to shield himself from the bullets. Then, he propels the kendama toward Gun Gun, knocking him out in the process. The next hero who attacks is Wild Horn, who uses his Pile Bison and destroys the kendama. However, Garou wraps the chain from Chain'n'toad around Wild Horn's legs to prevent him from escaping, and also preventing Shooter from firing his poisonous arrows. Glasses then throws several pebbles at Garou while he was distracted, but Garou easily catches the pebbles. Taunting Glasses by saying it was just what he needed, he threw the pebbles with blinding speed at Shooter, effectively knocking him unconscious. Stinger attempts to strike him with his Roaring Bamboo Shoot Gigantic attack, but Garou once again uses Wild Horn as a barrier. Garou then runs toward Stinger at full speed, telling him it would be a one-on-one, to which Stinger accepts, telling the other heroes to stay out of his way. But just as Garou is going to strike Stinger, he changes his target and hits Smile Man square in the jaw, taking him out of the fight. Next, Death Gatling fires at Garou, to which Garou dodges, all the while running to his next target: Glasses. Garou strikes him with a barrage of punches. Glasses attempts to retaliate with a right punch, but Garou blocks the punch and hits him square in the jaw. A few meters away, Stinger decides to intervene and save Glasses from this torturous onslaught and attacks Garou with his Gigantic Drill Stinger, but Garou expertly intercepts the bamboo and counters with a left punch to Stinger's face, continuing with a consecutive string of blows to his chest. Behind him, Glasses works through the pain and tries to strike him, but Garou nails him hard in the stomach with a right elbow, removing him from the battle. With only Death Gatling remaining, the hero states to Garou he considers him a monster, revoking his previous idea to take him alive and declaring he will finish him off. Garou tells him not to attack, as a child is in the building behind him, but Death Gatling ignores his words. Death Gatling uses his ultimate attack: Death Shower, in which he quickly empties all of his bullets and fires a very quick round of bullets. Alas, Garou manages to intercept all of the bullets, leaving the building behind him still standing. After receiving an emergency call from Glasses, who is with Death Gatling and their group of heroes to ambush Garou and failed, Genos arrives to fight the already extremely weakened Garou. Category:Fights